Week of Silence
by Shooter-Shintarou
Summary: Midorima is in the hospital, no one has visited him but his mind plays tricks because there is really only one person who he wants to visit him.


_'It's been a week..'_

Midorima opened the pages of Macbeth to his marked spot, muttering in the hall peaked his interest as he listened closely.

"It's been a week since anyone has visited him or even spoke to him, No friends or family. His only call was from his father to say he would pay for the bills and to wish him luck." A man's deep voice muttered as a nurse gasped.

"I feel so sorry for the boy, I mean doesn't he have anyone close? Any relatives or friends?"

The man's voice spoke up again,"Not that we have found, there was only his father's number to go by. Well I should go a check up on the boy."

The Tsundere's heart seemed to sink a bit.

'_A week_..' He thought, leaning back in the white hospital bed that felt so far away and cut off from the world. Sighing silently before the doctor came in, Midorima returned to reading the book he had already finished the night before.

"Good afternoon Mr. Midorima, How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, checking the IV lines and charts.

"Fine." He answered shortly, not looking anywhere else but at the words on the pages.

"I see, no side effects or symptoms? Your heart hasn't been racing or been beating at a odd race?"

"No, It has not. I have told you I am fine." Midorima insisted, still keeping eyes on book.

"Your heart is still unstable at this time, just another week and you will be free to go." The doctor nodded, beginning to walk out.

"Have a nice day." He called before leaving the room.

'_Have a nice day?... Nothing about this day is nice, it never will be.'_ Midorima growled in his head before slamming the hard cover book shut, leaning back in the cold bed.

As he glanced over at the phone, a sense of loneliness washed over him.

"What a gloomily face for our Ace-sama." A familiar voice chuckled from the doorway.

Midorima quickly looked up at the doorway to see, no one at the door,_'Am I...?_'

"Guess you haven't been able to get the lucky item of the day for some time eh, Midorima?"

A quick glance over to the other side of the room revealed another nothing.

'_I know that voice, it's Takao's. Where is he?!_' Midorima growled in his head. "I'm right in front of you Midorima." The voice rang in his ears again, as he searched for any sign of the ravenette male.

"Stop playing game with me! Get out here!" Shintarou demanded, his hand shaking slightly as pain hit his chest. His heart. The machine began to beat rapidly.

A doctor rushed in with two nurses,"What's going on?" One of the nurses asked.

Midorima only heard muttered as he watched their mouths move,'what's going on?!' He wanted to scream but no sound would come out of his mouth.

"This is what you get for being a Tsundere." Takao's voice snickered.

Midorima's eyes widened before beginning to close ever so slowly.

"Ta...ka..o.." He breathed before being rendered unconscious.

-Hours later-

Shintarō's eyes fluttered open, the doctor sighed in relief as he smiled lightly.

"Your heart seemed to have a spasm of some sorta, we have got everything back to normal but you should try and relax." He nodded as the Doctor exited the room.

Midorima stared up at the ceiling as those ever so hurtful words rang in his ears again, flopping a hand over his eyes, Shintarō felt a tear run down the side of his face.

'I_ hate this place, I hate it..'_ He gritted in his mind, his hand balling up into a fist.

"...Shin-Chan?" A voice asked softly from the door, glancing over he saw his angel.

Eyes filled with tears and head-band pulling back his bangs,"Takao... I have been waiting here forever Nanodayo!" Midorima cried, covering his face.

As silence washed over the cold room, Takao stared at Shintarō's tears as his own streamed down.

"I was out of town with my family..I.." He trailed off before rushing to his Ace's side, pressing the green haired man into his chest.

"I'm so sorry... I am so sorry." He cried.

Shintarō looked away and blushed,"Don't leave me alone again... Nanodayo.."

"I won't, never again." Takao whispered.


End file.
